The aim of the proposed research is to obtain an increased understanding of the short-term memory capabilities of the elderly. Both storage and retrieval deficits have been implicated in older adult memory functioning, but the inferences made have been based almost exclusively on performance measures of an indirect nature. In this research, we first propose to compare the storage and retrieval strategies spontaneously used by old and young adults in the context of a free recall task with serial presentation of the items. By recording the amount of time the subject views each of the items during the self-paced presentation of a list, direct measurement of storage strategy is possible, the order of item output during recall affords a direct measure of retrieval strategy. By the comparative assessment of old adult performance under task conditions which require both initial strategy selection and subsequent strategy revision, it is expected that more direct statements concerning memory capabilities of the aged will be permitted. The second aim of the proposed research is to develop and implement a training procedure designed to promote the effective use of the strategic processes found to be deficient in the assessment data. The use of a training approach to the evaluation of older adult memory capabilities is suggested by recent intervention studies that have successfully improved performance on other cognitive and intellectual tasks.